


Lily's Boys

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself wanting to be lost in the fire. She wants to escape the pain that is reality surrounding her, suffocating her. It's when Sirius throws a wad of parchment at her head that she realizes just how much she loves her boys and finds the meaning of life once more. One-shot.





	Lily's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A.N.:Hi guys! This is my very first fic so constructive criticism is very, very welcome *hint hint*. It's a too short for my liking but I think it turned out alright. What think you?**

 

She found herself getting lost in the flames, enthralled by the flashes of yellow, white and orange licking at the wood. She wished she was there, getting engulfed by the dancing flames too. It would be wonderful to be enclosed within them. They looked so warm, so comforting. It would be bliss. Glorious bliss, to be able to forget everything. To not have to worry about anything. To just be.

 

But unfortunately that was not the case. She was sitting in the squashy armchair in Gryffindor Tower right in front of the fireplace, her hands were in her lap as she just stared. She was thinking about her sister, who hated her. Her father, who cheated on her mother. Her mother, who had forgotten how to live. The Wizarding World, which had so brutally turned its back on her, shunned her because of blood. And who was she now? Was she Lily Evans, the girl who had lost all hope? 

 

Lily felt something hit the back of her head. It dropped to her lap: A wad of crumpled parchment. She turned around to see Sirius and the rest of the Marauders grinning at her from across the room. 

 

She watched as the goofy grins quickly disappeared when they saw her face. They looked shocked and concerend. Sirius, who had thrown the parchment, looked extremely guilty. She didn't understand why. 

 

It was then that Lily Evans grasped it at last. She had not lost all hope. She'd never been alone. Her reason of joy and living had been those four boys all along. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, her greatest friends, would never abandon her because of her blood, they would never leave her to crumble. They were so carefree, and were so full of love. Sure they went out to drink a few times, but it was on no regular basis.

They didn't smoke, a factor Lily hated of her father besides other things, even though it would be fairly hard to get a hold of a cigarette at Hogwarts let alone smoke it. They never cheated on their girlfriends, players or not. And of course they would always be there, whether in dark times or good, to bring just a little laughter into Lily's life. And the fact remained that Lily Evans loved her Marauders very, very much. 

 

Her face broke into a kind of manical smile. She quickly jumped up from her chair and made across the rowdy Common Room to the boys. They looked completely  
and utterly bewildered at her behavior. When she'd finally reached them, it was Sirius who managed to find his voice first.

 

"Ar-Aren't you mad?"

 

Lily eyes grew wide in surprise and her smile faltered. 

 

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

 

"Because I threw that bit of parchment at you! Isn't that why you were crying?"

 

Crying? Had she been crying? 

 

Lily reached up to her face and felt her cheek, and was quite amazed to find wet there. She looked back at the four boys, who were all holding their breath. That's when she burst out laughing. They thought she'd been crying because Sirius threw a wad of paper at her head! 

 

The boys looked even more nonplussed than before at her reaction, and ridiculous look on James' face made her go into a renewed fit of giggles. They all started talking at once.

 

"Lily, are you sure you're not sick?"

 

"Maybe you should have a little lie down..."

 

"Merlin, woman, what are you _on_?"

 

"Is it _that_ time of month?"

 

Lily laughed again and waved away their questions. Then she put her hands on her hips and looked Sirius Black straight in the eye, though her grinning face kind of ruined the effect. 

 

"Sirius, honestly, I wasn't crying because you threw that stupid little paper at my head. You throw like a pussy. I was just doing a little bit of _thinking_ , (Yes thinking, Potter!) and I've come to the conclusion that I love you all very, _very_ much."

 

Lily ignored their gaping mouths. She stepped right up to Sirius and gave him a smothering hug. 

 

"Sirius Black you are such a bloody pain in the ass sometimes but you're loyal as heck and I think you're just fantastic."

 

She stepped away and turned to Remus. She crushed his bones too.

 

"Remus Lupin, you thought I couldn't love you just because of your 'furry little problem' but in reality I've known about it since we were in second year and I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me. Anybody who holds that against you isn't worth a second glance. We love you so much." 

 

Lily let go of a red Remus and turned to a waiting James Potter. He happily accepted her hug and crushed her back just as enthusiastically.

 

"James Potter, sometimes you're such a bloody prat!" James frowned. He didn't really like where this was going. "But _really_ you're a good little boy at heart and can be quite adorable at times." She let go of him and tweaked his stunned nose.

 

And lastly she turned to Peter. He was looking at her apprehensively, as if wondering if she would have anything nice to say to him. But of course Lily hugged him kindly and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

"And of course last but most certainly not least, my dear chum Peter Pettigrew! You know the Marauders would be absolutely _nothing_ without their fourth edition!" When Peter still looked confused Lily emphasized. "You." Peter smiled widely and Lily gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Lily left the stunned boys rooted to their spots and pranced full reinstated euphoria up to the Girls' Dorms. Back in the Common Room the boys just exchanged looks, too speachless to say anything. That's when something finally clicked.

 

"Wait a minute! Did she just call me an ' _adorable little boy_?'"

 

Fin


End file.
